


Mint

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus centric, Klaus gets his first kiss, Klaus gives Ben his first kiss, ben is salty, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: Growing up in a household without a tv was completely fine. Sleep, drugs, and warm baths were all Klaus ever needed to live. That was until he was introduced to the wonderful world of kissing via a over zealous fan.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Mint

Lips are pressed softly against his and his breath hitches ever so slightly. His heart almost beats out of the confines of his chest. The lips are pulled away from his with a subtle pop and the young lady's face has pink sprinkled along it. She bites her tongue before looking away guiltily.

A good feeling is flooding his head and making his smile so much more brighter than usual. This feeling is so strange yet good.

"I was dared to! I'm so sorry please don't have me arrested!" She squeaked out before turning on her heels and jumping over the metal fence in which she came.

"I think somebody has a crush on you!" Allison coos beside him while raising her hand to the the adoring crowd of fans and waving.

"I don't know what you mean. All of these people have crushes on me!" He grins and waves at the crowd along side her.

Allison elbows him softly. "Please, it isn't everyday that someone risks their life to give you a kiss."

K-I-S-S

Is that what you call that? He'd always thought that kisses were placed on the cheek or forehead. How could his father had kept such a big secret from him? 

When he looks back to the rest of his family they've already made it so much further ahead of him on the red carpet. He pokes Allison and gestured for her to keep walking before they got left behind.

————————————————————

He pushes his lips against the soft skin of his hand before pulling away. It didn't feel the same. Where is the fireworks? How come his heart is beating all excitedly? 

He'd never had a kiss that felt like that before.

He lays back against the bed and lets the sunlight fall against his skin. There's something missing but for the life of him he can't figure it out. Does that kind of kissing require another person?

He presses his hand against his mouth again but uses more force this time but still nothing. It's probably a waste of his time to try and get the same response his body gave the first time. This simple motion doesn't seem to be doing anything but leave him feeling like an complete idiot.

He's always been an idiot. He presses his hand back against his mouth for a third time. He moves his lips just slightly and he wets his palm with his tongue. His breath hitches when he hears a creek on an old wooden plank outside his door. He looks up only to see Ben starring at him with a clear look of confusion.

"What are you doing?" Ben's voice wavered at the end only indicating that yes in fact he is very perplexed at the situation he is witnessing.

He doesn't explain because really there isn't much to explain. It was curiosity at best. He wipes the spit off his hand before standing and winking at his brother. "Give me a smooch Benny!" Ben's face immediately goes blank and he just stares at him in complete silence.

He has broken Ben.

He tilts his head to the side and wonders if this is crossing some boundaries. Is that why Reginald never talks about it? Had he just asked his brother for something taboo? He almost wants to take it back but if he did he'd never be able to play it off as a joke.

When Ben finally opens his mouth again the words come out weak. "on the cheek?"

He rolls his eyes and takes a step forward. "No..." he takes another step before placing one finger against his own lips. "I want one right here." He rubs his finger against his lips ever so slowly.

Ben frowns and wastes no time telling him how it is. "No." It's soft and breaks every heart string in his chest. Ben turns away and starts walking down the hallway. He hurries behind Ben.

"Hey! Come on! Just a small peck and I'll be forever in your favor." 

"No Klaus."

He frowns while trailing after his brother. Is one little kiss going to kill Ben? No it isn't. He grabs his brother's arms stopping him in his tracks. "I'll owe you one!" He reasoned with his unreasonable brother.

Ben stares down the hallway for a good minute and then lets out a sigh. "You'll owe me one what?" 

"One anything! Whatever you want you've got it." He exclaimed while lightly tugging on Ben's arm to get him to come closer. Somehow it works because Ben turns around to face him.

"Fine, Just one." Ben is the best brother ever. He doesn't respond and instead takes a few steps and grasps his brother's face in his hand before pressing their lips together.

He feels it. The power and hot red blood running through his veins. It burns so slowly that even when he parts his lip's from Ben's it still burns. 

He graze's his lips against his brother's again even though he promised to only do it once. Just one more is all he needs to satisfy himself. A hand is pressed over his and Ben mumbles something against his lips. He can taste ben and he's so much sweeter than he could have imagined.

He presses harder against Ben until his tongue slips into Ben's mouth. It's nice and warm inside. He'd love to stay but Ben disagrees. Fingernails dig into his hand and he's forced to recoil from Ben due to the pain.

The blush across ben's face suits his features beautifully but if he ever told Ben he'd probably be slapped. Ben backs up and pants in an attempt to take in precious oxygen. He mirrors his brother and it isn't until they've both caught their breath that Ben speaks.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to! I give you an inch and you want the whole mile! That wasn't one kiss- it was probably three."

"Then I'll owe you three anythings won't I?" He grins at Ben only to receive a frown.

"That isn't the point." 

"Yeah..." He rubs a hand along his own neck, a visible sign of guilt for Ben to witness. "I know" he lets a frown paint his lips and looks away. "Please forgive me I just got caught up in the moment and besides-" he turns back with a lopsided grin, "you know I'm your favorite brother. You couldn't hate me if you tried."

Ben's blush turns a darker shade of red before he starts walking away. "Whether or not that's true doesn't matter." Ben takes big steps but he still trails behind ever so faithfully.

"Of course it does! It means you saved that pretty little heart in your chest for me." He keeps grinning even though he knows Ben can't see his face.

"That's not what that means at all!" Ben turns a corner and he fellows behind like a puppy dog.

"Just admit you love me."

"As long as I'm alive you'll never hear those words." He wants to laugh because he's definitely heard them before and he'll hear them again.


End file.
